The Adventures of Danny O'Connor
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Danny O'Connor, turned from zero to hero thanks to Ashley, has been made to protect Kat and Ana.  T for violence and slight lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Kat and Ana's Babysitter

"No," said Sensei, "I cannot leave you here alone; you're kindergarteners, so it's illegal."

"Then how are you gonna go on a date with Ms. Kims?" asked Kat, "You've been looking forward to it for weeks now."

"I will hire a babysitter," said Sensei,

"You can't be serious," said Ana, "All they do is eat popcorn and text."

"Then I will hire a professional," said the man. Sensei was going on a date with Ms. Kims, Kat and Ana's teacher. He couldn't leave Kat and Ana by themselves; it was against the law. He put an add in the news paper, it read,

"Wanted, Babysitter. Must be kind, loving, and tolerant. Pay is $15 dollars an hour. If interested please come to Diamond Dojo for Interview."

He waited on the Dojo Grounds. He sat in a lawn chair at a table, with a pitcher of lemonade. Hours passed and no one came, finally he saw a boy of about 15 come to the yard on a bike. He hit the kickstand as he leapt off the bike. He came to Sensei.

"I am here," said the Boy, "for the babysitting job."

"Let the interview begin." Said the man, "My first question is: If one child hurts the other, what will you do?"

"I will tend to any and all wounds caused, and report the attacking child to you."

"Good answer. Now, do you plan to eat popcorn and text while the twins do nothing?"

"I will entertain _them _before I entertain myself."

"Last question: would you like to meet the girls?"

"Yes sir," said the boy. Sensei led him into the Dojo. Kat and Ana were playing with dolls.

"Girls," he said, "I would like to introduce you to your new babysitter." The girls looked him over. Ana ran up and introduced herself. Kat stayed where she was.

…

The Babysitter, named Danny, "stepped into the Dojo the next day. Sensei would be gone the entire day. He went to the playroom. As he opened the door, Kat threw a ninja star. Danny dodged it and plucked it from the air, without so much as a scratch.

"How'd you do that?" asked Kat,

"It's easier than it looks," said Danny. Kat picked up a hard plastic action figure, and threw it at Ana; it hit her right on the head,"

"No it isn't," said Kat. Meanwhile, Ana was crying due to the action figure hitting her in the head. Danny came and picked her up. He then glared at Kat,

"Stand in the corner until I come get you," he snapped,

"And what if I don't want to?" asked Kat,

"It's either you do it, and I keep this incident hush-hush, or you don't, and I tell Sensei." Kat sighed in defeat, and slumped over to the corner. In the kitchen, Danny placed Ana on the counter.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked the still crying ninja girl,

"Here," she said, putting her hand on the very top of her head. The fifteen-year-old blonde went to the freezer and pulled out an Icepack. He put it on the offended spot.

"Leave this there," he instructed, "until the pain stops; that way you won't have a nasty bump." Ana later took off the icepack. The boy then made her hot coco. Later, he called into Kat's room telling her that her punishment was over and that she had coco waiting for her. They made up. Sensei came back later, and Danny told him of the incident that went on. The boy was officially hired.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny had gone home that night and was now sleeping. He tossed and turned at the painful memories of the previous week. You might call it post dramatic stress syndrome. He remembered being chained to the table. There was a girl and an Imp standing over him. He remembered being poked and prodded. The girl was running tests on him.

He knew that she was an ordinary girl, and that she was smart enough to know a human being when she saw one. On the other hand, would a normal girl chain a teenager to a table and have a pet imp? Would a normal childhood consist of constant test running and kidnapping? The answer to these questions is an indefinite NO! So why was she chaining him to the table? When suddenly a long nozzle like thing came down. It was the biggest Nozzle like thing he had ever seen.

He could see a glowing liquid running down it. He soon realized that it was no liquid, but a beam! It struck him and it was a world of pain for Danny O'Connor. He could feel strange things in his arms, hands, and pretty much his entire body. He yanked on his bonds. They tore like tissue paper, and Danny saw his chance. He ran.

Two huge doors came down and seemingly blocked his way. As they were closing he broke into a sprint. But as they shut, he tore through them too. Danny made it out of the mansion and found shelter in a dumpster. This was only a week ago, but it felt like it was years ago. It was 10:00 in the morning. Danny was now awake and making breakfast.

The phone rang suddenly, and Danny answered it. It was Sensei. Sensei was well respected in Diamond City. Even Wario watched his mouth around him and respected him well.

"Danny," said Sensei,

"Yes sir?" asked Danny politely.

"I have an event I must attend to, and you are the only one I can really trust with the girls. Can you take care of the girls again? If so, I will make it worth your while."

"I'll do it, but please, don't try to repay me."

"You are a man of honor, Danny," said the man, and hung up. Danny was getting ready to go, when his mother came,

"Where are you going?" she asked,

"To baby sit Kat and Ana, Sensei's daughters."

"You lucky punk," said the blonde woman. Danny went to the Dojo. Sensei, Kat and Ana were waiting on the front grounds.

"Danny," cried Ana, who came running with open arms. Danny got on one knee and hugged her. With Sensei's approval, the three went to the park. The three were sitting on the grass.

"Hey," said Danny, "I have a riddle." Kat turned her head,

"What is it?" she asked,

"What has four legs and flies?" asked the fifteen year old Blond?"

"Dunno," said Kat, "Care to enlighten?"

"You two." Danny picked up Kat and Ana and started Running. It wasn't his top speed. He had learned to control his speed and strength. The girls squealed in delight. When Danny had stopped, the girls spotted a black haired girl. The black haired girl spotted Danny,

"YOU!" she shouted,

"YOU!" shouted Danny, and ran towards her. The two stared to fight. Danny using strength and speed, and the girl using magic. Kat and Ana stopped the fight. The Girl, Ashley, said that he was her escaped test subject. They all made a nice, quiet agreement, that Ashley would teach Danny to control his other powers. The powers were flight, the ability to teleport himself and others, and the ability to make energy spheres to destroy things.

**JUST SO THIS CHAPTER WON'T BE TOO LONG, IT WILL BE SPLIT INTO TWO PARTS.**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had learned to control his powers and was now on a hike with Kat and Ana. They were deep in Diamond Knoll. Kat and Ana were very close to Danny. Kat and Ana asked Danny if they could run ahead. He told them yes but they could not run _too _far ahead. They ran off into the barn. However, they ran out shortly after. They were not running in a leisurely fashion. They were running for their lives. A red ball of energy came shortly after. It narrowly missed Ana. A man came running out after them, with the two girls running away, screaming.

"Get back here you little rotten brats," shouted the man, "for what you did to me, you're gonna die." Danny knew this man was up to no good. He also knew that if he didn't do something, he could cause serious harm to Kat and Ana. Danny focused on Kat and Ana, then thought about Doctor Crygor's lab. He was always there, and today was no different. He imagined them there, and now they were. The man stopped running.

"Those little assholes couldn't have gone far." He noted sight of Danny.

"Do you have anything to do with two little girls disappearing?"

"Maybe," said Danny, "why were you threatening to kill them?"

"Those little assholes got me arrested. I use my powers to hunt them down and kill them for wasting twenty years of my life." He looked like he was hit by a realization,

"Now that you know that, you're gonna go run and tell the police." He held his hand flat, and a red sphere of energy came out,

"Have a rotten afterlife." He tossed the ball at Danny. Danny batted the ball away. It flew into the air, and sizzled out after failing to hit anything. Danny was not in the mood to fight. He focused on Dr. Crygor's lab and was there in a matter of seconds.

…

Danny poofed into Dr. Crygor's lab when the doctor was serving the girls drinks (chocolate milk)

"You girls owe me an explanation." Kat and Ana had got a man named Butch arrested when he tried to steal forty-five billion dollars from Wario Ware. Dr. Crygor called Sensei and told him that the girls would stay in his lab for the night, and that he would take them back to the Dojo the following morning.

…

Danny had moved out of his parents' house and had moved into an apartment. He got a job at Wario Ware. The headquarters was not far from the apartment and neither was his school. One night, Danny was flying over the city. He decided to do some superhero work when he heard a scream. He flew to the source. Mona was being batted around by teens in jackets. Danny flew in and sent the first thug flying into the nearby dumpster. The others ran off in different directions. Danny blasted an orb at each.

Mona was on the ground. She was hurt. There was blood on her leg and coat. Danny took her to the hospital. They put on bandages and gave her pain relieving medicine.

…

Mona came to Danny's apartment. The bandages were to come off in twenty-four hours.

"Why were those guys attacking you?" asked Danny.

"They were looking for a fight. I put one up until they ganged up on me and over powered me. As if THAT weren't enough, my apartment had a fire, and burned down."

"That's terrible," said Danny, "I guess you can stay here until you find a new place to live." Mona agreed. She slipped off her coat, a nightgown was under it. Suddenly, Mona embraced Danny,

"Danny," said Mona, "Kiss me," Danny was not sure what to think. He didn't smell any alcohol so she couldn't have been drunk. Eventually, Danny gave into her demands and kissed her.

By the end of the night, the two had fallen for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a pleasant day in the Dojo. Kat and Ana were playing Wario Ware Inc D.I.Y. (Do it yourself) Sensei was enjoying a hot cup of tea. Danny was in school, and Mona was taking time out of school to do her job at Mona Pizza. All was normal. That is until gunshots were heard outside the dojo. Sensei and the girls hid under a large desk. A small, hard cartridge flew through the window and shattered it.

Yellow gas came from it: Teargas. The three of them coughed and Wheezed and passed out. A man in a gasmask came into the room. He had a pistol. He grabbed the unconscious Kat and Ana and fled the Dojo.

…

Ever since Danny had gotten his powers, his senses had become super charged. He could smell a slice of bacon in another town. He could see through all things but garlic. He could taste anything that was in food or drink, and was impervious to any kind of poison. He was invulnerable to almost any damage that could be dealt to him. He could hear anything in a fifty-mile radius. He heard the sound of Sensei crying out for help.

When suddenly the bell rang. Danny ran to an empty field and flew to the Dojo. Sensei was on the lawn. The Dojo had bullet holes in it. A few windows were shattered, and Danny could smell teargas. The entire Wario Ware cast came. They were there to clean up the Dojo.

As they were inside, trying to calm Sensei, a rock broke the last remaining window. This rock had a note attached to it. Spitz came and peeled it off the rock.

"Danny," he said, "It's addressed to you," Danny took the letter and read it aloud,

"**Dear wannbe hero,**

**If you're wondering where the girls are, I got them. They are unharmed. If you want them to stay that way, come to the old abandoned warehouse ALONE. No cops, no clinically insane Wario Ware Junkies, NO ONE. If I see anyone but YOU the girls get it, and they get it good. Don't make me wait, if you don't show up by midnight, I'll assume you chickened out, and will kill the girls.**

**Hope to see you,**

**Butch"**

"Oh god," said Mona,

"He's a madman," cried Dribble,

"He's heartless," said Ashley,

"I've got to stop him." Said Danny. Before anyone could object, Danny had teleported to the warehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny made it to the warehouse. He snuck over the roof. Silent as a smile, he focused on Kat and Ana. Ana was bawling her eyes out, and Kat was trying not to. Butch was standing in front of them,

"Shut up," he shouted. Ana was still crying. Butch was angry now, he formed an orb in his hand. Danny knew that would bring a painful end to her, so he formed his own orb, flattened it into a disk, and fired. When the orbs were flattened, they could cut through just about anything. It cut right through Butch's orb, and it exploded, only hurting him. Butch looked up, and saw Danny.

They charged each other, the gap between them growing narrower with each passing second. Butch took the first strike by sending Danny to the ground.

"Why are you after Kat and Ana?"

"Don't you know they got me in Jail?"

"I know that much, you tired to steal forty five billion dollars from Wario Ware; If anything, you got what you deserved."

"I don't care. When I'm finished with you, the brats are gonna die." Butch kicked Danny into a wall with tons of pipes on it. Danny ripped one off. He attacked Butch with it until he took it and crushed it.

...

A red moped drove down the road, followed by a yellow taxi. A bike came down the road. A broom and a pig themed UFO were above them all. The Warioware Cast were going to assist Danny in his fight. Mona was on her moped, Dribble, Spitz, Jimmy, and 9-volt were in the taxi. Wario was on his bike. Ashley and Red were on the broom, and Orbulan was in his UFO.

Dribble walked in as Butch stood over Danny. Before Butch could react, Dribble slammed him, sending him flying across the room. As he got up, Spitz latched himself onto his face and scratched it up. Spitz had managed to hit his eyes, which made his entire body venerable. He ripped Spitz off his face and threw him away, a piece of his face going with. During all this, Danny managed to teleport Kat and Ana back to the Dojo.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Butch, he formed an orb and focused to where Kat and Ana were supposed to be; they were gone. As he pondered where they could have gone, the orb exploded after not leaving his hand in time. He sent the Wario Ware crew back to their vehicles. Everyone went home, all but Dribble, Spitz, and Mona. Three of them were in the Taxi.

...

Meanwhile, Butch was suddenly unable to land a blow on Danny. Danny always beat him to the punch (no pun intended) Danny hit Butch time after time after time. Butch couldn't take it anymore. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and waved it,

"Truce," he said. Danny looked skeptical.

"I don't believe you. You tried to kill two little kids, and now you're surrendering?"

"I SWEAR, YOU'RE TOO GOOD A FIGHTER!"

"Alrighty then. There's one way you can make up for trying to kill Kat and Ana." Butch followed Danny into the sky. Danny was right over Mona's Moped. he dropped himself out of the Sky. He crashed into her moped and destroyed it. Butch came down and laughed.

"He busted my boyfriend AND my moped. THAT CROSSES THE LINE!" Mona stormed out of the Taxi and beat the crap out of Butch.

_**IS THIS STORY OVER? HELL NO! BUTCH MAY BE DEALT WITH, BUT MORE BONDING AND MISADVENTURES WILL OCCURE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Warioware crew was standing outside of the hospital, waiting for Danny to come out. He was due out today. He had many broken bones and factures and things of that sort. They saw a nurse in yellow scrubs come out of the doors. He was pushing a wheelchair; with Danny in it,

"Where would you like me to drop you off?" he asked,

"Right here's fine," said Danny. Danny stood and walked toward the cast. Kat and Ana were so happy to see him; they tackled him to the floor, smothering his face in kindergartener kisses.

"Try not to do that," said Mona, "or he'll be back in the hospital." Danny hugged them, and then stood.

Sensei came to Danny,

"Young man," he said, "I am forever in your debt. You saved my daughters. They're in your debt. What can we ever do to repay you?"

"I'd love to baby sit your daughters more."

"Is that okay with you, girls?" Sensei asked Kat and Ana,

"Yes," they said. Their peace was disturbed by a man: Butch! Kat and Ana cowered behind Danny. Kat jumped out with her sword,

"Alright you," she said, "not another step or I'll, I'll."

"Or you'll what?" asked Butch,

"I'll sick Danny on you,"

"Girl, if I were you, I would get back behind him, before I take that sword, AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"Stop talking to her like that," said Danny, "unless you wanna fight me again."

"Amigo, you have already proven yourself on the battlefield; I just want to talk,"

"Alright," said Danny, "but not here," The two floated away

...

"We're outside now, so what do you want?" But as Danny observed the man, he was smiling evilly – definitely not a good sign.

"Oh just some long waited revenge..." Without a second thought, he brandished his fist forcefully forward quickly; luckily, Danny suspected something like this and was able to move away, rubbing his sore ankles.

"It was too good to be true," Danny muttered, "You still want to kill me to get to Kat and Ana, don't you?"

"You catch on quick, don't you? But sit tight and let me kill you nice and quickly before I make it long and painful."

"I won't let you do any of that, not when I am around!" Danny sprinted forward, rushing Butch with a flurry of punches. Butch somehow managed to dodge them all, much to Danny's dismay.

Butch smirked, "I knew something was off with you, this should be fun." Butch gripped his hand into a fist and slammed it into Danny's gut; Danny, who was already sore to begin with, felt even worse now.

"That's right, just sit there and let me finish what I should have done last night!"

"Not on your life, Butch!" Surprising him by springing up fast, Danny was successful to land a kick and push him back; although his sores were quickly becoming an issue. Butch angrily stood up and rushed at Danny again, getting ready to punch him like there was no tomorrow. Danny, in growing pain, was not ready to give up as he grabbed Butch's fist with his own hand. Danny tripped Butch by swinging his leg; Butch, however, sprung back up and used both his feet to hit Danny in the face.

"You're like a cockroach! I can keep beating you and yet you still persist!" Butch immediately kicked Danny before he had a chance to get up. "Why don't you just die already?"

"Because I have two little kindergarten ninjas I have to protect," Danny said firmly, "Which means I can't let you get to them." Danny tried to slowly get up, but his sore feet and joints were just not cooperating.

Butch shook his head, "You could have just avoided all of this you know." Casually, Butch held his hand and started forming a ball in his hand, "Too bad you just didn't let me do what I pleased, you could have been healthy and..." Just then a solid, silver ninja star barely skinned the nose that belonged to Butch. Diverting his attention for a second, he deathly stared at his attempted saboteurs who were very well Kat and Ana.

But that second was all Danny needed to counter Butch's upcoming attack. Using his speed, he rammed Butch with as much strength as he could in his sore state. Both of them were then sent tumbling down a nearby hill, punching each other as much as they could.

"Oh no," Ana cried, "We have to get the others!"

"Right," Kat agreed, both running back into the hospital.

Meanwhile, Danny and Butch broke away hard as they landed roughly at the bottom of the hill; both were also drenched because of a huge, low body of water. Danny slowly got up to see Butch do the same. Butch reacted quickly, sending a flurry of balls straight at him. Danny was successful to deflect a few of them, but the soreness in his arms were beginning to wear him down which made one ball hit him dead on. Butch then used his speed to run up to Danny and uppercut him into the air.

Weak and already tired, Danny just simply fell into the water with a thud.

"You played a good match," Butch smirked as he put one foot on Danny's stomach, "But it looks like it is the end of the line for you."

"Don't...count on it...yet," Danny firmly said in his weaken state, "I am...not one to give up so easily." Danny quickly grabbed his foot and formed a ball right on the spot, giving Butch a painful, burning sensation. Butch yelped in horrific pain, instantly taking his foot off Danny.

Danny turned over on his stomach and slowly went on his knees. Holding out one hand, he channeled his energy into it, "If I miss, I am so screwed." Danny took several moments to channel as much energy as he could and then he took careful aim and fired...

A MASSIVE THANKS TO CHRISMSMB! HE DID THE AWSOME FIGHT SCENE FOR ME!


	7. Chapter 7

Danny had put all he had into the orb; to miss would be death. He fired that orb. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the orb sailed towards Butch. Thoughts raced through Danny's head. He thought of Mona, her soft blue eyes, her stunning beauty, her silky orange hair. If he died, he'd never hold her again. He thought of Kat and Ana.

How playful and cute they were. If he failed, they'd have to hire a new babysitter; if Butch didn't kill them. Butch looked toward the orb and sneered. He raised his hand and swatted the orb. It sailed right back to Danny. Danny dropped down so the orb missed him. He failed.

"You Idiot," he said, "and you thought you had a chance. You thought you could stop me from killing the little brats. Failure hurts, doesn't it? And you know what else? When Kat and Ana are done with, your broad will be mine. She'll die if she refuses." Danny was fuming. He called Mona a broad. He focused and brought himself back up to his feet. The pain was horrific.

Butch slammed him in the chest with his fist. The unnerving crunch of breaking bones echoed over the hill. Danny knew his situation was helpless. He had failed to fell Butch, Kat and Ana were bound to die next, and he was in so much pain he couldn't even think. Butch formed an orb in his hand. Suddenly, Butch leaned forward out of sheer pain, and winced. Dr. Crygor stood behind Butch, holding a long rod with a Nozzle at the end.

There was steam coming out of the barrel. Butch looked up at him,

"Big mistake, Hombre." He started towards him. A bolt of lightning came down from the sky, and slammed into Butch. Ashley stood next to her grandfather. He got up again, only to be knocked off his feet. He saw a shell sliding away.

"Taste the wrath of koopa shells." As he stood for the forth time, he was rammed into by a taxi. The man was then ran over by a motorcycle and then a moped. He got up on his knees. He felt two blades scratching his back. One slash went straight down, and then two diagonal lines off of it. It was a K. The other were two diagonal lines and then a third one connecting them. It felt like an A. Kat and Ana had left their marks on him, and then taken a picture.

The feeling of Glass shattering against his head came next. Jimmy stood there; he had thrown a Disco ball. And then he saw an orange ray beaming toward him from a pig themed UFO. Butch had now taken a beating that was worse than Danny's. He teleported himself away before anyone could take any action. Kat and Ana raced toward Danny, crying,

"Danny," sobbed Kat, "I don't wanna lose you."

"Danny," wailed Ana, "Please don't die, *Sniff*."

"Not...Gonna...Die," said Danny.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" asked Mona as she brushed her hand across the side of Danny's face, shedding a few tears herself.

"I've...been...better," Danny slightly laughed even though it hurt to do so.

...

Danny was once again in the hospital. The same staff members that had tended to him before were now doing it again.

"What did I tell you?" asked The Chief of Medicine. She was a woman with a massive frame. Her voice could almost rival a pastor, "I told you to stay out of action."

"I tried," said Danny, "But I'm an action magnet." Another woman in pink scrubs came,

"Ma'am," said she, "sorry to interrupt, but he's got visitors,"

the Chief of Medicine sighed, "alright, let them in." The Guests were Mona, Kat, and Ana. Ana and Kat leapt on the bed,

"You gonna be okay?" they asked him,

"I'll be fine," said Danny. Kat and Ana kissed him on the cheeks.

"You're the best babysitter ever," they declared, hugging his head. Mona came to him,

"You sure can't stay outta trouble." Mona leaned in a little closer, and she and Danny shared a passionate kiss.

"EW," Cried Kat and Ana. Suddenly, 9-Volt and 5-Volt came into the room,

"You're awesome," said 9-Volt, "But I bet you can't beat me in any Nintendo games,"

"I'd love to try," said Danny, raising his cast-covered arms, "but I kind of can't, but I promise, when I'm out of here, I'm gonna give you a full butt-kicking on any Nintendo game." Visiting hours were now over. Danny shut his weary and bruised eyelids.

...

Danny and Mona stood under the alter. It had been five years since Butch's defeat, and he hadn't been seen or heard from ever since. Danny had proposed to Mona during work at Warioware, and she had yanked him up into a passionate kiss.

_**This story is STILL not over; Mona and Danny may be getting married, but I still won't settle for a seven chapter story.**_


	8. Chapter 8

A shock for Danny O'Connor

Danny walked into his bedroom, and faced a pregnant Mona. She hoisted herself out of the king-sized bed, and put an arm around Danny's broad shoulders. Danny got an arm under her armpit.

"Careful, Mona," said Danny; "You have my powers now I assume our son will too." Mona nodded.

"I wish mom, Clara, and Sara would just stop questioning if you are the man for me, I know you are."

"Don't worry about it." Said Danny, "I know that no matter what they do, I will always have you and vise versa." At the wedding, when the pastor had asked Mona if she would take Danny as her husband, she joked,

"Why? you got someone better?" Oh boy, how Mara, Clara, and Sara had hoped he would say yes. They _despised_ Danny. Mara called him "A total nerd who doesn't know he can't have a lady like Mona" Clara called him "A geek and a wimp" and Sara said about him, "as cute as he is, he doesn't deserve Mona." (Sara had a SLIGHT crush on Danny). They weren't on Danny's list of people he particularly loved, but they were family now, and he wouldn't divorce Mona just to Change it.

"I'm just glad you dealt with Butch."

"I dealt with him? Mona WE dealt with him." Danny helped Mona into her seat in the Car, and got into the driver's seat of the Caravan. They were on their way to the hospital. Mona wasn't due to give birth for another two days. They were going to the hospital because Ashley had requested their presence. She had gotten hurt and they were on the top of her emergency contacts list. They got to the hospital, and soon found the young witch. The sight was not pretty

Her black hair had Rust Colored stains in it, there were casts and bandages all over her body, and her face was sewn up and swollen.

"O'Connor," she said, facing Danny, "Butch is back!" Danny's heart skipped a beat. "He beat and raped me to get your attention."

"…" Said Danny, "That DOES bring about the question: Why didn't he attack Kat and Ana?"

"Because he doesn't care about them anymore," said Ashley, flatly. "As if that weren't enough, the Babylon Dimension has opened up for you and Butch."

"The "Babylon Dimension"?"

"It is a Special Dimension that opens up for two souls with a Legendary Rivalry. I would take you there myself, but I really can't leave the bed."

"That's okay," said Danny. He got a little closer,

"What are you doing?" asked the young witch,

"I'm shortening your stay." Danny clapped his hands twice over Ashley, and then slowly separated them. A blue ball came from them, and sunk into Ashley. Her wounds closed and cleaned themselves, her stitches disappeared, her Bruises faded, her bandages disappeared, her black hair cleaned itself, and her swollen skin became normal again.

"How did you do that?" asked Ashley, "even I can't do that, and I GAVE you your powers."

"I'll teach you later," said Danny. Ashley teleported them out of the Hospital, to a pond. It didn't look like the water it used to: there was a literal world in there. There was a yellow road, and under it, gold mist swirled.

"If anyone but you or Butch were to go into this thing," said Ashley, "they would float and swim like a normal pond. But if you or Butch were to go it, you could enter this world. Butch is in there, and you gotta go in there and beat him. O'Connor," she looked at him with concern in her eyes, "the fate of the whole world is in your hands. Don't blow it." Before Danny leapt into the pool, Ashley informed him that she had a lot of knowledge on the Babylon Dimension, so she taught him how to speak with her, Mona, and in a few years, his son, with his mind.

'You're heading into danger, O'Connor,' said Ashley's voice in Danny's head, 'from here on out, even _I _can't predict what you'll find.'

'But I remember you saying,' said Danny, 'you knew almost everything about this place.'

'I do,' said Ashley, 'but it varies based on who enters. I doubt Butch has seen what you will. Oh, and I should let you know that time there is extremely slow. What seems like a year in there is an hour in our world. Don't be surprised if it feels like your past is catching up with you.'

Mona looked at her watch. It wasn't any watch. It was a timer that indicated how much time was left before delivery. She had forty-seven hours until she saw her son for the first time.

**I just bought Warioware Touched, and my dad bought me Warioware DIY for my birthday, which is tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

Danny had been in the Babylon Dimension for five minutes, and already everyone was starting to worry. Dribble, Spitz, Kat, Ana, Dr. Crygor, and Wario had come. It was mainly to provide Mona with company. She was having mood swings. One minute she would be optimistic about Danny's victory, others she'd be bawling because she didn't think Danny would win. She often went to whoever was closest for company. She would lay Spitz on her lap and hold him there until someone was dumb enough to get close (Remember, Mona had adopted Danny's powers soon after they found she was pregnant.)

Dribble had even volunteered to take Mona to the hospital when she felt it was time to go there (actually, SHE volunteered him). Kat and Ana were scared: would they ever see their Babysitter again? Kat and Ana had hardly aged at all; they looked practically identical to when they did when they met Danny for the first time. They had grown a little. Shuriken and Shadow were there to provide comfort for their mistresses. They hadn't even grown up at all, the same maturity. It was like to time whatsoever had elapsed since Danny O'Connor had entered their lives.

There was one _huge_ difference in their lives, though: Sensei had passed away. He died peacefully in his sleep. The two were living in the orphanage.

"I miss Danny so much," said Ana, crying. Shadow licked her tears away like a slobbery, fleshy, pink tissue.

"Me too," sobbed Kat. Shuriken wrapped his wings around her in a hugging way. Dr. Crygor came to them, and put collars around the animals' necks.

"There there, Kat," said a voice coming from Shuriken's collar, "I am sure that Danny will be okay."

"Fear not, Ana," comforted a voice from Shadow's collar, "Your superhero friend will win. Now if you will excuse me, I believe Superhero's wife wants comfort." Shadow came to Mona.

"Please loosen your grip, you are crushing my lungs."

Meanwhile…

After dealing with stone jocks, demon cheerleaders, giant bullies, and even a few golden knights, Danny walked in between two statues. He had been here for what seemed like forty-two years. He felt his powers increasing tenfold.

'O'Connor,' said Ashley's voice in his head, 'you've made it to the end. Get ready to face Butch.' Butch was there all right.

"Well," said the man, "look which moron is going to die,"

"THIS IS IT, BUTCH!" shouted Danny "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR RAPING ASHLEY."


	10. Chapter 10

This was it. Butch and Danny were now going to fight for control of the Earth itself. If Butch won, Earth would have no hope, and if Danny won, the peace would remain. Butch flew forward at full speed, slamming Danny into a massive pillar. The Area they were in had sealed itself, opening only when the winner was determined. Danny flew back but Butch parried his attack. Butch then tried to body slam him, but Danny was quick on the draw.

Now that his power had increased tenfold, Danny blasted an orb as big as a small boulder. Butch was sent flying, and slammed into the ceiling. They engaged in a brief fistfight, ending when Danny landed a kick that sent Butch to the floor.

**Meanwhile…**

Ashley, Mona, Dr. Crygor, Kat, Ana, Shadow, Shuriken, Wario, Dribble, and Spitz were outside the pond. A few of them were brave enough to take a dip in the pond to clear their minds. Mona was at the bank, hugging the air out of Spitz as she forcibly held him into her chest.

"I don't wanna be a single mom," she sobbed, "my Son NEEDS a Dad."

"We don't know if Danny will lose just yet." Said Dribble, "So please try to calm yourself." Spitz was bluer than his jumpsuit. Mona decided she was tired off cat fur on her shirt and let Spitz go. Ana had to perform CPR.

…

Danny was no longer able to stand up. Butch laughed and walked away,

"I'm gonna go and claim my broad and adopted son." Fury rose in Danny's body. He was so mad he jumped to his feet. Danny's power was rising, now off the charts.

'What's happening, O'Connor?' asked Ashley. Danny didn't answer. Butch looked toward his archenemy with surprise,

"How can you still stand?" he demanded. Suddenly, a Massive white flash temporarily blinded Butch. When he could see again, Danny was looking _completely _different. Only the whites of his brown eyes were visible. No pupils, no Iris, not even a vein was visible. His hair was not blonde, but bleached white with sheer power. His Muscles were Bulging out his outfit.

"BUTCH," said the figure, but it was not Danny's original voice, it was distorted and deep. "GET READY, I'M SENDING YOU TO HELL." Butch launched a fist into Danny's chest, but only broke his hand. Danny beat the tar out of him and threw him into a wall. Suddenly, as he was getting up, the whole ceiling collapsed on him.

'O'CONNER!' shouted Ashley's voice in Danny's head, 'THE PORTAL IS CLOSING."

Danny didn't waste any time. He_ flew_ towards the portal, leaving a white trail of power behind him.

"O'CONNOR." Shouted a demonic voice behind him. Butch was trailing him, but as a demon. Danny flew faster and faster. He reached the portal, and flew out. However, Butch caught his leg. With a powerful sweep kick, Butch flew back into the Babylon Dimension. Just as his last hair was in, the portal closed. Danny turned back into his normal self.

"DANNY!" cried Kat and Ana. Danny hugged them.

"Where's Mona?" asked Danny,

"Dribble and Spitz took her to the hospital; she had an hour left on her timer."

"How long ago?"

"Two minutes ago." Danny teleported to the hospital.

…

Mara, Clara, and Sara were in the room with Mona. Mara was anxious to see her grandson, and Clara and Sara were anxious to see their nephew. Danny ran in, winded.

"What are _you _doing here?" demanded Mara, "We were fine until you showed up. Leave, go on, shoo, we don't want you here." Danny had been leaning on the counter, and was infuriated by Mara's words. He slammed his fist on it. Everyone in the room jumped, even the baby.

"Now listen," shouted Danny, "This is _my _wife, giving birth to _my_ son. My family is starting right here, so if you can't respect that, then _get out_." Mara, Clara, and Sara all backed up. Danny didn't know how much time he had spent looking for Mona until she said,

"MY WATER BROKE!"

"WHERE'S THE DOCTOR!" asked Danny,

"He went to play golf while he waited for this to happen." Said Mara. Danny teleported to the Golf Corse.

The Doctor had just hit the first ball, when Danny caught it and crushed it. He teleported the Doctor back to the hospital.

"WHO THE HELL PLAYS GOLF WHILE WAITING FOR A PREGNANT WOMAN TO GO INTO LABOR?" demanded Sara,

"DID I MAKE IT CLEAR," shouted Mona, "THAT I'M HAVING A BABY HERE?" The Doctor came to her. He began to instruct her. Danny came and took her hand, thereby giving Mona his energy. The Baby was born, and named Luke.


	11. Epilouge

Butch had remembered falling, and the golden mist burning him. But when He opened his eyes, he was in a breezy meadow. It was peaceful, and that irritated him. He looked over and saw the two kindergarteners he despised with a passion. He went to hit them, but they let out a fearsome roar. They didn't their baby teeth, but rows upon rows of fangs. Their skin turned gray and spotted with blood, and their eyes were sheer holes of hell.

Ana jumped and latched onto Butch's arm, the pain was horrific. He channeled the energy to his hand, but nothing came. Kat latched onto his leg. Everyone in the world that he hated were now demons. Danny was a demon, but a fifty-foot tall one. Butch was in hell. He didn't have his powers, everyone in the world he hated were now demons, and he could not escape them.

_**AND SO ENDS "KAT AND ANA'S BABYSITTER" D': ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, I AM ABOUT TO MAKE THE SEQUEL. WANNA KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WELL THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS: YOU WAIT FOR ME TO POST IT.**_


End file.
